A Moment in a Cell
by manysidestome
Summary: Sokka discovers Ty Lee is more than a pretty face and Chi blocking hands, and Ty Lee finds Sokka is more than just a cutie. Ty Lokka. Reviews welcomed, no flames please.
1. Ty Lee

A/N: Ok, Hello. This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me if there's anything I can improve on. This story is somewhat Ty Lokka. It has to time period. No flames please, reviews welcomed.

I don't own Avatar, if I did there would be more Ty Lokka moments.

**A Moment in a Cell**

Sokka opened his eyes a fraction, and immediately closed them again. He had just seen a gray ceiling with a reddish tint. He knew where he probably was, considering the gaang had lost to the three dangerous ladies tracking the Avatar. What he failed to notice was the bubbly girl in pink keeping an eye on him.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Hi there," a voice said. He jumped, and fell off the bed he was previously laying on. He scrambled back up and saw Ty Lee, the girl he had been fighting with the day before. "What do you want," Sokka asked. Ty Lee smiled, and said, "Nothing, I'm just keeping an eye on you. Azula ordered me to." "What if I escape," Sokka asked. "You can't escape. There are no exits here, except for the secret one," Ty Lee said. And she was right, looking around Sokka saw no exits. There were only walls.

"Great. This is just perfect. What's going to happen to us," Sokka asked. "I don't know. I think Azula said we were going to lock you up in the Fire Nation," Ty Lee responded. "Great," Sokka responded sarcasticly. "Well, it's great for us, but I thought you wouldn't like it," Ty Lee said. Sokka slapped his head.

"So why are you with Azula anyway? You don't seem that evil to me," he inquired. "Well, I'm one of her best friends. She wanted my skills and asked me to help her catch her brother and uncle. Then when we met you guys in Omashu, she added you guys to her agenda. I don't want to betray her, and she would kill me if I did," Ty Lee said.

"Wow, that sounds difficult," Sokka said, slightly forgetting the circumstances. "You have no idea. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if Azula wants me to, I have no choice," she responded. "You really don't have any free will," Sokka said. Ty Lee shook her head.

"TY LEE! Report to the bridge immediately," a voice resounded through the cell. "Oh, that's Azula," Ty Lee said glumly. "I'll be back later hopefully, stay cute," she added and blocked his chi and left through the secret exit, which Sokka couldn't see since he was unable to move. For once, he understood Ty Lee somewhat, and felt some sympathy for her as he lay there.

A/N: What do you think so far? Please Review.


	2. Sokka

A/N: Chapter two is now here.

Again, I don't own Avatar, Ty Lokka would be canon if I did.

Chapter Two 

Ty Lee walked back to Sokka's cell, after receiving more orders from Azula, who actually just wanted to reinstate how the prisoners were supposed to be treated, harsh but not too harsh basically. She got to the secret entrance to Sokka's cell and opened it and closed it really quickly, then moved to a different location along the wall before he had more than a chance to look at her. Sokka seemed to have been devoting a lot of time to looking around the cell for the exit.

Ty Lee sat down in the chair that she had been sitting in before she was summoned out. Sokka had looked away, having mixed emotions about how he felt about Ty Lee. Obviously one emotion was anger, though most of it had subsided. Another was pity, for her predicament. Then he also felt attracted to her, though he had no idea why.

"Well I'm back," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "Yeah, I noticed," Sokka responded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet the Avatar," Ty Lee asked. "Is this some kind of trick, did Azula tell you to ask me questions about Aang," Sokka asked. "No, I was just curious. I mean, a cute guy like you must have an interesting story," Ty Lee said.

Sokka couldn't help smiling smugly. "Well, I have had a pretty exciting adventure with Aang," he said. He began to tell her all about their experiences, though he was vague with the parts with Suki and Yue, not wanting to tell too much about his love life.

When he finished talking Ty Lee applauded. "Wow, that's a cool story," she said. "Yeah, except I lost my friend," Sokka said, looking down, eyes glistening. He had never really gotten over Yue. Unable to prevent her from becoming the new moon spirit had deeply affected him.

Ty Lee looked at him and frowned slightly. "Who did you lose," she asked. "I was unable to protect someone I was close to at the North Pole. I mentioned her briefly. Her name was Yue, the daughter of the chieftain of the northern water tribe. Her father told me to protect her, but I couldn't," Sokka said, and a single tear fell from his eye. Ty Lee looked alarmed. She hadn't known that this guy had ever been through anything like this, the way he acted.

Sokka wiped his eye and resumed his old expression of concentration and boredom. "So am I getting anything to eat on this thing, or are you starving me," he asked casually. Ty Lee was startled by this sudden change in attitude, but smiled and nodded. "I'll go get something now," she said and left.

"She made a mistake," Sokka said, "she forgot to make me not look. Now I know where the exit is." Comforted by this thought, he lay down and plotted his plans to escape. Of course, he would have to eat something first. Hopefully she would bring back something with meat.

A/N: Ok, sorry these chapters are so short. Reviews appreciated.


	3. Escape

A/N: Chapter three is up. Thanks to everyone for supporting this.

You know by now I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter 3**

Ty Lee was at the cafeteria, getting food for Sokka. She picked up the tray, laden with meat and fruits, and walked back to the cell. She entered through the door and Sokka sat up, eyeing the tray with a hungry look in his eye. "Well, dig in," she said. Sokka started grabbing food and eating with gusto. Ty Lee looked around. "Wow, these rooms are almost as depressing as Mai," she said. Sokka said nothing but continued to eat. "I've always wondered why the Fire Nation made these cells so… gray and boring." Sokka still said nothing but had finished eating.

"I mean, what's wrong with a little color? Maybe some pink all around," Ty Lee continued. Sokka crept over to the exit. As Ty Lee continued talking, not noticing he got up, he examined the wall. He pressed on the crease of the door and it opened noiselessly. Sokka crept out and made it to the end of the hall before Ty Lee turned around and said, "Do you know what- Oh NO! The cute guy escaped! Azula's going to burn me to a crisp if I don't find him again!"

She ran out the door, but the hallway was empty. Sokka wondered where they were keeping Katara, Aang, and Toph. The signs above the doors helped. They read numbers on them. Aang would obviously be a high number, so he headed that way. Ty Lee thought likewise, and headed for the Avatar's cell.

Sokka found his way to Cell No.1 without a problem. He was about to enter when Ty Lee came bounding up and, to both their surprises, hugged him and kissed him. Sokka was frozen with shock, and Ty Lee regained her sense long enough to punch his arms to make them go limp. "You kissed me," Sokka exclaimed. Ty Lee flushed but took hold of him and led him back to his cell.

Sokka formulated a plan, one that might get their group a new ally. "Listen, this is your chance to get away from Azula. Help us get free, help us save the world," Sokka said. "I want to, but I can't," Ty Lee said. "Please, Ty Lee," Sokka said. Ty Lee hesitated. To go with them would mean betraying her best friends and her country, which she definitely didn't want. On the other hand, going with them would mean possibly making new friends, and she might be able to return to the circus. Plus she would get to travel with the cute guy.

"Ok, I'll help you," Ty Lee said. "Really? Thank you so much," Sokka said and attempted to hug her, but all he did was swing his arms around her. She giggled. "Ok, let's go free your friends." She led the way to Aang's cell. She opened the door and there was a guard inside. She took him out with a few jabs. "Sokka? What is she doing," Aang asked confused. "No time to explain. She's a friend now," Sokka said. Aang shook his head and nodded. "Ok, let's go free Katara."

"She's this way," Ty Lee said and led the way again to Katara's cell. To Ty Lee's horror, Mai was standing guard over Katara. They both looked very bored. Aang bent Mai into the wall with air. Ty Lee looked away from Mai, and they left the cell. Katara was already drawing water from her pouch and about to attack Ty Lee when Sokka stopped her. "She's a friend now. We need to find Toph." They made their way to Toph's cell.

When they opened the cell they found Toph sitting down looking bored as well and the guard unconscious. "Bout time Twinkle Toes," she said. "What's she doing here?" Toph pointed at Ty Lee. "I'll explain once we're out of here," Sokka said and they ran toward the exit.

They jumped out and Aang blew his bison whistle. Appa and Momo came out of the sky and the five of them got on. They had just taken off (with a "Yip Yip" from Aang) when they narrowly avoided a blue fire blast. Azula was attempting to bring them down. "Ty Lee you traitor! I'll hunt you down, I swear it!" Ty Lee shuddered as they climbed high into the sky and out of range of Azula. Sokka proceeded to explain what happened (he left the kiss out of it) and the others accepted her (Katara somewhat grudgingly).

They flew off into the sunset, and Ty Lee and Sokka could be seen holding hands as they flew. The two of them started to go out with each other, and Ty Lee actually taught the others how to block Chi, though Aang was the only one to get it. And they lived happily ever after, until they remembered the race against time to save the world.

The End 

A/N: Not sure how good the end was, but they aren't my strong point. Anyway, please tell me what you think of my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


End file.
